This invention relates to a method of monitoring golf car usage to enhance the efficiency of golf course operations and related equipment.
The present invention is a method for optimizing golf car deployment. The fundamental steps include recording golf car usage record based on axle revolutions, associating a golf car identification with the usage record, communicating the usage record and associated identification to a data store; calculating total usage data for each golf car identification and reporting total usage data. Recording the golf car usage data can be achieved by implementing a magnet device to record the deviation in galvanic current upon each rotation. However, photonic, mechanical and sonic detection of the axel rotation are anticipated by the present Invention.
The golf car identification may be proprietary to the particular golf car operation or may be the manufacturer""s serial number. The association of the golf car identification with the usage data is preferably achieved by a database table wherein columns and row values represent the usage and golf car identification values. Additional identifying information in the table may include battery information, age of the golf car, maintenance records, warranty data, golf course information and the like.
The usage data for the golf car may be calculated as an aggregate since the golf car was deployed, similar to an odometer. Alternatively, the axle count may be periodically reset to maintain smaller values in the buffer. Usage data is typically stored in an electronic medium during golf car operation and retrieved periodically by wired or wireless means.
In an embodiment of the invention, golf car rental income data is calculated for a predetermined time frame. Golf car usage data for the same time frame is also calculated. The income data and the usage data are then compared whereby discrepancies between actual use and rental records may be resolved. For example, if a golf car typically travels 10,000 yards in a play of 18 holes and usage data indicates the golf car actually traveled 20,000 yards, rental income should reflect sales of two (2) 18 hole rounds under the golf car.
In a preferred embodiment, the preexisting accounting program used to track income In the golf car operation is provided with a software conduit for exporting golf car rental income data to the data store. Alternatively, the software conduit may import golf car usage data from the data store to the accounting program. For example, QUICKBOOKS software manufactured by Intuit Corporation provides a standardized development kit (SDK) for software developers to import and export data from the application. The SDK includes an object-oriented software component that is called from a software process to send and receive data from the QUICKBOOKS master data file. Accordingly, sales data for the golf car operation may be exported to the data store and compared with golf car usage. In this case, a reporting application such as CRYSTAL REPORTS manufactured by Crystal Decisions, Inc. in Palo Alto, Calif. may be deployed to generate reports from the data store to compare sales data with usage data. Alternatively, usage data from the data store may be imported to the QUICKBOOKS master data file and reports may be run within the QUICKBOOKS application to compare usage data and sales data.
An operation that has a high Income to usage value suggests an efficient, profitable operation. Accordingly, an embodiment of the invention includes the steps of calculating a usage-income efficiency value based on the step of comparing rental income data with usage data. Additionally, personal responsibility for the success or failure of the operation may be borne by identifying at least one or more employees responsible for collecting golf car rental income and grouping the usage-income efficiency value with the at least one or more employees. On a larger scale, the relative profitability of a plurality of golf course operation may be determined by measuring the usage-income efficiency value of a first golf course operation against a second golf course operation.
With a group of like-equipment, i.e., similar in make, type, model and age, (a xe2x80x9cgroupxe2x80x9d) it is in the group operator""s economic interest to: (1) minimize equipment downtime, (2) minimize equipment repair expense, (3) extend the group useful life, and (4) if the equipment is used for revenue production, minimize revenue loss due to equipment downtime.
In addition, it is in the OEM""s economic interest to encourage its customers, the equipment operators, to balance usage of groups of the OEM""s equipment and thereby to: (1) ensure operator satisfaction with the equipment by minimizing equipment downtime and (2) minimize equipment warranty claims by the operator. The present invention, using collected golf car usage data, enables the operator to accomplish all of these objectives. On a periodic basis (hourly, daily, weekly, etc.), the method tabulates for every group being monitored by the invention a table of accumulated usage data for each equipment unit in the group. With every tabulation, every unit in the group is assigned to a usage percentile. On a periodic basis, the on-board memory device on each equipment unit is updated by the invention with its usage percentile ranking (xe2x80x9cUPRxe2x80x9d) and this UPR is displayed on a color-coded or display type LED mounted on each equipment unit. The operator balances group rotation by using each equipment unit based on the unit""s UPR: frequent and repeated usage for units with low UPRs, minimum or no usage for units with high UPRs. The invention provides the operator and the OEM with periodic text and graphic notices identifying any equipment units that are deviating from the group""s usage average. Unit""s UPRs are constantly re-tabulated and unit usage is continuously adjusted so that throughout the group""s useful life, every unit In the group has approximately the same usage as every other unit.
An embodiment of the present invention collects golf car usage data from on-board sensor devices on a group of equipment units, passes the data by various communications means to a database store, processes the golf car usage data from the group, prepares equipment rotation reports, and transmits the reports by various communications means to the equipment operator, such reports designed to enable the operator to balance the usage of the equipment units in the group and, in turn, to minimize equipment downtime, minimize equipment repair expense, extend the group useful life, and if the equipment is used for revenue production, minimize revenue loss due to equipment downtime.
in addition to the economic benefits enumerated above which result from balanced usage of the equipment, the equipment owner realizes a higher residual value for the units upon disposal. If the equipment is leased to the operator, these benefits accrue to the OEM; if purchased, they accrue to the operator.
The method includes the steps of prioritizing the deployment of golf cars based on total usage data and communicating a priority order by a visual Indicator. The visual indicator may be one or more light emitting diodes, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like. Preferably, if an LCD is used, it displays the deployment priority numerically or alphabetically. In addition, the LCD provides battery capacity level. As some modern golf cars are equipped with global positioning devices, an embodiment of the invention may utilizing these preexisting displays to provide the deployment priority by alphanumeric indicator.
There are economic benefits for an operator if he is able to compare his equipment usage levels for specified time periods (days, weeks, months) with usage levels of groups of other operators (i.e., groups by type, by size, and by geographic region). Based on an operator""s percentile ranking within the various groups, the operator can determine, for example, if marketing and advertising expenditures are appropriate. If an operator""s usage ranking percentile (xe2x80x9cURPxe2x80x9d) is low compared to other operators of his type within his geographic region, such marketing and promotional spending may be productive, whereas if the operator""s URP is high, additional marketing and advertising expenses may not be worthwhile. In addition, the URP is a gauge of how efficient or productive his operation compares to other operators in the various groups.
The invention, using collected golf car usage data, generates comparative equipment usage reports (by day, week and month) for groups of other operators whose equipment is monitored by the invention, and makes such usage data available on-call to the operator in text and graphic form. Note that, for confidentiality purposes, an operator sees his usage data only compared to group index; i.e., the operator sees his URP within each of the various groups. The operator does not see specific usage data for any other individual operator within any group.
An operator can derive valuable economic benefits from knowing precisely how his equipment usage ranks in comparison to usage of various groups of other like-operators. The operator can raise URP within the groups by: (1) optimizing marketing and advertising programs, (2) scheduling additional shifts for more productivity, and (3) implementing maintenance programs to gain efficiency.
In an embodiment of the Invention, total usage data is grouped into operational units and a benchmark value is calculated across a plurality of operational units. The usage data of an individual operational unit is then compared with the benchmark value to quantify the relative success of the individual operational unit. Responsive to the comparison, modification may be made in marketing programs, personnel scheduling and maintenance programs. To encourage participation of a plurality of operational units without concern that competitive data might be disseminated, it is preferred that the identity of the other operational units under comparison be keep confidential.
There are economic benefits that accrue to a battery OEM (xe2x80x9cBOEMxe2x80x9d) if the BOEM is able to monitor and track battery voltage data for large quantities of batteries performing in xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d field applications. The BOEM can: (1) monitor the real operating environment in which its product is performing, (2) observe circumstances that cause product failure, (3) develop product improvements using large scale field data versus limited laboratory-test data, (4) document product failures, and (5) verify product warranty claims.
In addition, there are economic benefits that accrue to the operator of battery-powered equipment if the operator is able to monitor xe2x80x9cexceptionxe2x80x9d battery voltage data for batteries on his equipment. Low battery voltage information assists the operator in identifying failing batteries and changing such batteries before they cause equipment downtime or poor performance, resulting in loss of rental income, and/or operational inefficiencies, and/or poor equipment productivity.
The invention, using collected voltage data, generates battery performance reports (i.e., periodic voltage readings) and makes such voltage data available on-call to the BOEM and to the equipment operator in text and graphic form. The BOEM derives the economic benefits described above by knowing precisely the patterns of voltage changes as the batteries are used in live field applications. The equipment operator derives the economic benefits described above by knowing precisely how the voltage of batteries in his equipment decline below threshold levels.
The invention: (1) collects periodic voltage data (typically hourly) from on-board sensor devices on equipment units, (2) passes the data by various communications means to a database store, processes the voltage data, prepares battery performance reports, (3) transmits such reports by various communications means to the BOEM and to the equipment operator, such reports designed to enable the BOEM to monitor the real operating environment in which its product is performing, observe circumstances that cause product failure, develop product improvements using large scale field data versus limited laboratory-test data, document product failures, and verify product warranty claims; such reports also enable the operator to identify failing batteries and change such batteries before they cause equipment downtime or poor performance, and resulting loss of rental income, and/or operational inefficiencies, and/or poor productivity.
Therefore, an embodiment of the invention includes the steps of collecting golf car battery level data concurrently with usage data, correlating battery level data and usage data and evaluating battery performance based on usage data. The product warranty data may be associated with battery performance to verify product warrant claims. Similarly, battery replacement may be schedule responsive to poor battery performance. The battery performance as measured by the invention may be transmitted to entities interested in the data, including, but not limited to, original battery manufacturers, fleet owners, and fleet maintenance personnel.
There are economic benefits for operators if they are able to forecast hourly, daily, weekly and monthly demand for use of their equipment so they can plan: (1) equipment maintenance and facilities maintenance if equipment use is forecast to be low, (2) use of underutilized units of equipment if demand is forecast to be low, and (3) scheduling of extra staff for support activities if equipment use is forecast to be high. For example, a golf course operator would like to know which days of the week demand for golf cars will be low so he can plan golf car and golf course maintenance on those days. On days and hours when demand is forecasted to be high, the operator needs to schedule extra sales and service staff and less maintenance staff.
The invention, using historical golf car usage data, generates equipment-demand forecasts by hour, day, week and month by tracking the actual usage for similar prior periods and making such usage data available on-call to the operator in text and graphic form. Operators can derive valuable economic benefits from knowing precisely historical equipment usage patterns. The operator can: (1) optimize staffing schedules and thereby minimize payroll costs, (2) schedule maintenance on equipment and maintenance on support facilities when equipment downtime will have the least effect on rental income or other productive uses of the equipment.
The invention: (1) collects golf car usage data from on-board sensor devices on a group of equipment units, (2) passes the data by various communications means to a database invention, such database invention stores and processes the golf car usage data from the group and prepares equipment-demand forecasts by hour, day, week and month, and (3) transmits such reports by various communications means to the equipment operator, such reports designed to enable the operator to forecast equipment demand patterns and thereby optimize staffing schedules and minimize payroll costs, and schedule maintenance on equipment and maintenance on support facilities when equipment downtime will have the least effect on rental income or other productive uses of the equipment. For example, greens keeping activities may be scheduled at times least likely to interfere with normal course play.
Therefore, an embodiment of the invention includes the steps of scheduling golf course maintenance based on usage data and optimizing staffing schedules coincident with the scheduled maintenance procedures and scheduling maintenance during low equipment demand periods.
There are economic benefits that accrue to the OEM, the insurer, and the lender (if applicable) if the OEM is able to use the invention to count new and used equipment inventory more accurately and more frequently. The OEM can: (1) eliminate the labor cost of physically counting the equipment inventory, (2) improve accuracy of the counts by eliminating human error, (3) increase the frequency of the counts, (4) detect and report deviation from expected counts (and thereby reduce inventory loss by early detection of missing equipment), and (5) readily make the count and deviation data available to the central accounting departments of the OEM, the insurer and the lender (if applicable).
The invention, on demand, remotely counts equipment located at an OEM equipment Inventory site, collects the equipment ID number for every unit at the site, generates inventory reports (i.e., the counts and ID""s of equipment units at the site), and then makes the inventory data available on-call to the OEM, the insurer, and the lender in text and graphic form. The OEM, derives the economic benefits as described above, and precisely verifies the physical location of Its equipment. The Insurer and the lender verify the physical location of the equipment Inventory that they are insuring and/or financing.
The invention (1) periodically (daily, weekly, monthly or the like) collects equipment ID data from on-board sensor devices on equipment units stored at OEM sites, (2) passes the data by various communications means to a database invention, such database invention stores and processes the ID data and prepares inventory reports and (3) transmits such inventory reports by various communications means to the OEM, to the insurer and to the lender, such inventory counting process and such inventory reports designed to enable the OEM to eliminate the labor cost of physically counting the equipment inventory, to Improve accuracy of the counts, to Increase the frequency of the counts, to detect and report deviation from expected counts (and thereby reduce inventory loss by early detection of missing equipment), and to readily make the count and deviation data available to the central accounting departments of the OEM, the insurer and the lender.
Accordingly, an embodiment of the invention includes the steps of confirming golf car inventory based on the golf car identification, establishing a predetermined inventory value and reporting a deviation of the value in the confirmation step. The confirmation may be reported to those having a security interest in the golf cars including, but not limited to, OEMs, insurers and lenders.